worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Lord Itharius
); Wyrmrest Temple, Dragonblight | status = Alive }} Itharius is a dragon of the green dragonflight. His brother is Eranikus, consort of Ysera, whom has recently succumbed to the Emerald Nightmares corruption. Itharius also serves as the green dragonflight ambassador with The Wyrmrest Accord. He is a level 45 quest giver located in Itharius's Cave in the contested territory of Swamp of Sorrows. He appears as a high elf who dwells in a reasonably civilized cave near the perimeter of the swamp. Itharius seems almost to be 'baby sitting' a flock of rather cantankerous green whelps. Swamp of Sorrows Quests * * Conversation with Itharius I know who you are, . Fate and forces beyond that have brought you to me for a reason, and it is one I take no pleasure in being a part of. There are many decisions you will make in the coming times, and I hope you are wise enough to make the correct ones. Believe me, , when I tell you this - there are correct choices. : Do you know someone... or something, rather, by the name of Eranikus? You know I do, mortal; I am abandoning a fair number of pretenses here, and I recommend you do the same. You have come here clearly because you know that what you possess, garned from your actions within the Sunken Temple of the Atal'ai, has brought you to me for a purpose. The purpose is to put my associate...my brother, to rest. He is trapped within a nightmare within the Dream itself. He cannot break free alone. : What happened to him in the first place? When I... encountered him, he was rather malicious. The god that the Atal'ai trolls had brought forth is to blame for this. We destroyed the god's physical manifestation and sunk the temple but the god was so much stronger than even we had anticipated. Its seed of corruption ran deep twisting everything in its path. Eranikus was charged to watch over the sunken temple to ensure that neither the simple Atal'ai nor their god would rise again. He was an unwitting victim of this corruption, and we in underestimating its potency. : I possess part of Eranikus' essence. What do you want with it... or with me? The fact that you are here is a first step... a correct choice if you will, in aiding Ysera's Dragonflight. You may be here for purely the lure of personal gain, or you may be here because you are morally compelled. Neither reason is important on its own, but both are in fact critical to this end: The agony that Eranikus endures is what rousted me from my Dream, and it is now my charge to see his torment ended. I now ask you to aid me in this quest. : I will consider what you have told me. Wyrmrest Temple He later appears as Lord Itharius , a level 80 quest giver found at Wyrmrest Temple in the contested territory of the Dragonblight, working to defend the Emerald Dragonshrine. Quests * * External links Kategooria:Green dragons Kategooria:Quest givers Kategooria:Dragonblight NPCs Kategooria:Wrath of the Lich King Kategooria:Wyrmrest Accord NPCs Kategooria:Swamp of Sorrows NPCs